The present inventor is also an inventor of inventions in this field relating to three dimensional force and torque sensing devices which are the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,811,608; 5,222,400; 5,706,027 and 5,798,748.
A further prior published proposal in the field is U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,810 Heindl et al.
In recognising this other prior published material, the inventor does not admit that any of these other proposals are necessarily known to persons working in the field or of that of common general knowledge in any particular country.
The inventors prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,608 discloses a six arm device where the arms are orthogonally arranged and responses in the arms to force or torque with respect to any axis in three dimensions are monitored using sensors.
The inventor has now appreciated that new and useful alternatives to his own prior art and other prior art items disclosed above would be highly advantageous and the present invention is concerned with such alternatives.